


the importance of counting to one hundred

by torch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It totally counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of counting to one hundred

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как важно считать до ста](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855780) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Written for mickeym.

"I'm not counting." Sam pushed up against Dean's hand. "Stupid idea—"

Dean lifted his hand. "Yeah?"

Sam glared, seeing Dean's wicked grin in the headlights of a passing car. "One." Dean unzipped Sam's pants. Another pair of headlights. "Two." Dean was good with his hands. More cars passed. "Twenty-one. Twenty-two."

"Don't lose count." Dean twisted his hand.

Sam breathed through clenched teeth. A pair of high beams nearly blinded him. "Fifty-seven." Perfect, tight grip. "Seventy-th-three... God!"

Dean sat back. "Knew I could get you off before a hundred cars passed. You're easy."

"I hate you," Sam said. "I really do."


End file.
